


Better With Age

by Nihiley_Face



Series: SFW Fics [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, i guess, it's short, this is just practice, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: Getting old in this day and age was hard.





	Better With Age

**Author's Note:**

> ??akejrhfl !!! ijhz uijrp // lfje;rgrg Ma//w - ====- - -efrjorj[g .k'; g;w;elrg h  
>  w  
> erhi  
> =r-iv\=-r=-i=hi24 =\ ;u  
> wr5

 

Tom lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with is digital, green eyes. 

It was early in the morning, and he couldn't sleep. He was so tired, but he couldn't find it in him. Every time he did, he wanted to thrash his limbs all over the place and scream his heart out until he cried, and he hated that so much. Oh well. 

He sat up in bed and turned to his right, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand a few feet from him. It was five in the morning. Tord would be getting up soon. Speaking of the body next to him in bed... Tom  looked over to him, and saw him sleeping peacefully. Part of Tom wanted to wake him up and scream in his face. Another part of him wanted to eat him alive. He was mildly scared of that part. He sat for a moment, watching Tord's body as it slept. Funny how that was the only part of Tord that Tom could actually see, his body. 

Tom's digital eyes glowed in the night as he gazed around the dark room, everything bathed in deep shades of grayish-blue because of the dark night sky and the parted curtains by the window. In the morning, the room would be much warmer, coloured in a ripe and sweet shade of red in the daylight, reminding him of summer, and fruit and happier times. But Tom much preferred the calming oceanic blue, of water on a lake bed and the night sky from a dirty alleyway in the city. It was nice, friendly, even. 

Tom thought about how it was so hard to find anyone friendly these days. 

Ever since he'd been forced to stop drinking and join the army, he's hardly met anyone who'd really be considered friendly. He's met good people, mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles and cousins, Hell, he's even met people with no families of any kinds, just like him. But none of them were really 'friendly'. 

Sure, they were nice, but they weren't kind. They were giving, but not generous. He guessed that was just people these days. Maybe it's always been this way. Tom drew his knees to his chest and sat the back of his body against the headboard of the bed while he watched the empty room.

So much was going on right now, but you'd never think about it, or notice. 

It was nice. 

Tom had recently found so much more peace during the quiet of night rather than the day. His tired body was far to flaccid for events like pep-rallies and parties. He guessed that he was just getting old. He was tired. 

Tired of the memories that brought him into situations like this. He's hardly gotten any sleep for the past, what, it was almost ten years, now? Since that incident, yeah. And the scars on his eyes, while they were virtually painless most of the time, he could look in the mirror and see where one of them was scooped out as torture for him, and he would shudder at that memory. He was tired. 

He could sit and look at scars all day and think about the war going on outside like everyone was allergic to the laughter of children, but there was no point. There wasn't even a point in trying much, anymore. He guessed that was just the side effects of depression and old age. His hair got whiter, and his face added wrinkles and his depression got worse. But he could find peace with himself in the midnight sky. 

He looked up to the ceiling, trying to avoid his skin. That would only lead to memory-digging, and he couldn't do that anymore. He knew he needed to stop digging. Besides, it was such a nice night, why ruin it with all that goddamned digging of his, it was honestly getting older than  he was. Well, he was only in his late forties, he wasn't that old. Probably.

He was doing better than Tord, in his early fifties. 

He gave a quiet chuckle at that thought, and thought how he could never catch up to Tord, with his muscular body and his achievements. Not that they were anything to gawk at. Killing people isn't something to award, in Tom's opinion. For war, or anything else. It was just mindless. Tord stirred in his sleep and turned to Tom, who could see all the scars on his right side that he'd caused Tord all those years ago. Tom put his chin on his knees and looked at them, sighing through his nose. He reached out a hand to touch them, and Tord jumped awake. He looked at Tom, a little shaken, but Tom just looked at him, seeming bored. He smiled a little. 

"Mornin' sunshine," Tom said. "Sleep well?" Tord looked to Tom, worried. "Unlike you." He said. "When was the last time you'd gotten a good night's rest?" Tom rolled his green eyes and scoffed. "Try March twenty-fourth, nineteen-ninety-two." That was his birthday, down to the year. Tord snorted a little at that and tried to bring Tom back to bed again. "Come on, why don't you rest?" He asked, but Tom sighed out of boredom. "But I love the early mornings." "You're nowhere near a morning person." Tom gave Tord a light punch to the shoulder as he landed on his side due to Tord pulling him down. "Yeah, when people aren't around." He said. "Oh, psh," Tord laughed. "I'm not a person, I'm a communist." Tom laughed and smiled a little, pushing Tord away gently. "Oh, hush." He said, laying down next to his oldest lover.

Tord wrapped an arm around Tom and smiled. "Get some rest, Tom." He said, nuzzling his hair a bit. Tom only sighed. "Fine, I'll try." He said. 

Tom did not get any sleep, but that was okay. As long as he could have some coffee when he 'woke up' in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story of this fic is a loooong one, and I don't really have enough characters to explain it in the notes, but kind of a vent, I guess. 
> 
> If you want more depressing shit, then come to my Tumblr @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com ! We've got all your angst needs, twenty-four hours, seven days a week !


End file.
